


Yeah

by joyincreation



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Chrismukkah, Cliche, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyincreation/pseuds/joyincreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck gets invited to Hudmel Christmas in a cabin in the woods. Puck doesn't regret his decision to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sieschreibt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sieschreibt).



> Written for the Chrismukkah fest over at [Puckurt](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/). I tried to make them have sex, but they refused to let us see any of it. This story isn't AU, but I'm not sure it's really, truly canon either, you can pretty much pick and choose what canon you want to fit into the story and what you want to throw away (it's what I did!). I also want to thank my giftee for such a great prompt, I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it.

The drive from Lima took longer than Puck had expected. If it wasn’t for his car’s four-wheel drive, he was almost certain he wouldn’t have made it at all. He was glad to finally be at this little cabin in the woods, despite the treacherous drive and his mother’s complaints about him being away for the holidays. The Hudmels had invited him to celebrate Christmas with them, stating that he was family and they really wanted him to be with them for the holiday before they all graduated and went to colleges far and wide. Puck was happy to go.

Walking carefully up the icy drive with his duffle slung over his shoulder, Puck wondered if they’d all come up together in Kurt’s SUV or if Finn was running late as usual. Knocking loudly at the door Puck took a look around the woods that the cabin was surrounded by and knew that there was no way any neighbor was near enough to hear anything they did, nor was there much of a chance that anyone would come across the cabin by accident. Thousands of horror movies flashed in Puck’s mind.

“Puck,” Kurt said, sounding surprised to see the other man there despite knowing he had promised to come around this time. “I expected Finn,”

“Late again is he?” Puck laughed following Kurt back into the cabin.

“Yes,” Kurt moaned leading Puck into the kitchen where something was currently baking in the oven. “And he’s held back mom and dad too. It looks like it’ll be just you and me for a while.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah,” Kurt replies swinging back to check on his cooking.

“Is there anything I can do?” Puck asks noting the boxes of Christmas decorations that Kurt had dragged in from his SUV.

Kurt looks back at the Puck in surprise, like he doesn’t really believe that Puck is  _offering_  to help. Shaking off his shock, Kurt tried to smile and walked over to a box by big, bay windows overlooking a small creek in the cabin’s back yard.

“If you wanted to hang these up,” Kurt said pulling apart the top of the box to reveal yards and yards of garlands. “You can put them up wherever you think they’ll look best; I think I can allow you a little creative control.”

“Thanks,” Puck chuckled as he began pulling the garlands out of the box, mentally cataloging each length and where he wanted to put it. Beginning at the window where the box was Puck set to work hanging them as best he could with only some tape to work with. Puck couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the scenery around them was. From just the window he was decorating Puck could see how perfect the snow covered trees and the frozen creek looked. Burt had really done a good job finding this cabin.

“So, have you applied anywhere yet?” Kurt asks, almost yelling to be heard all the way from the kitchen.

“Yeah, NYU has a great business school. I think I can get in.” Puck says feeling a little self-conscious at Kurt’s likely reaction to the news.

“NYU?” Kurt repeats clearly surprised, he’s also clearly excited, “That’s so awesome; I applied there too. Hey, if we both go we could be roommates!”

 “Yeah,” Puck murmured.

“Your ACT must have been pretty high for NYU huh?” Kurt asks, trying to be subtle about asking his real question of how someone like Noah Puckerman could get into NYU.

“Yeah, it was a 32. Plus my math grades have always been high, which is really what they care about for business school.” Puck answers hoping that his answer gives Kurt what he was looking for. He’s aware what people think of him and he’s really not that concerned that they think he’s a moron. After all the stupid decisions he made these past years, he’s not really inclined to argue with them.

He knew that Kurt was looking at schools almost entirely in New York. He knew that NYU was a really great school and that he really wanted to go. He also knew that Kurt was one of the reasons that he wanted to go. After four years of high school things had changed dramatically between them. Puck spent at least a few hours at the Hudmels house almost every day and could go days without actually returning to his own home. Time spent with Kurt was almost inevitable. Kurt was driven and, despite some high-school insecurities, sure of who he was. Puck was envious.

After spending hours talking to Kurt about his dreams of New York and Broadway, Puck knew that he wanted what Kurt had. Not the desire to act and sing professionally, despite daydreams of becoming a rock god. Puck wanted to know what he wanted; he wanted to be able to look at the world in the way that Kurt did- like it was full of future. The only problem was figuring out to do with his life.

Somehow Business school became the solution. Puck knew that he could sell. Years of pool cleaning to clients of all types (not just cougars like everyone thought) had taught him that he had a natural talent for it.

“It’s really coming down out there isn’t it?” Kurt commented long after Puck had slipped into his self-contemplative mood.

“I hope they all make it up here okay.” Puck agreed looking out into the woods that surrounded the cabin. “I think I’ll start a fire, they’re going to be covered in snow when they get here.”

“Good idea.” Kurt agreed quietly walking back into the kitchen to fish his baking out of the oven for the final time.

As Puck began to arrange the starter log and real wood, he couldn’t help but notice how domestic the scene was: Puck lighting a fire to warm the cabin while Kurt finished cooking dinner and they both waited for the rest of the family came to join them. It was almost on the verge of being romantic. The thought startled Puck. Sure, he’d always thought of Kurt as being attractive, but he’d never even considered the possibility that he might be  _attracted_  to him. Even the notoriously easy Puck understood that there was a difference between enjoying the view and wanting to actually do something about it, but his feelings for Kurt were starting to lean towards an action-centered appreciation. If Puck had learned one thing from high-school though, it was that just because you want something doesn’t mean you should have it.

This was Kurt he was thinking of here. Kurt who had ideas about romance and commitment that bordered on Victorian. Kurt who was going places and making a name for himself. Kurt who didn’t need to be confused about his life like Finn and Rachel so often confused each other. Just because he might be going to New York for school doesn’t mean that this will last. And somehow Puck finds himself wanting it to last. Not that it is going to happen or anything.

The fire is going strong now; popping and crackling away just like how it does in the movies. Puck almost feels like he’s in a romantic comedy right now. He sits down in front of it, figuring he can finish with the decoration later –hopefully when Finn is there to help.

“My dad just called.” Kurt announces, sitting down next to him and handing him a cup of hot chocolate to match the one in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he said the road up here is closed for the night. The state patrol said it would probably be safe to come up in the morning, but were alone for tonight.” Kurt said staring into the fire as he said it.

“Are you okay?”

“I just wanted this holiday to be perfect. I’ve always loved Christmas you know?”

“No, I figured you’d probably hate the whole Jesus thing.” Puck said honestly, trying to lead Kurt to whatever revelation he was wanting to make.

“Christmas isn’t really about that for me. When I was little it was all about Santa, of course. I don’t think I even knew that Jesus entered into the equation until much later. I just knew that both my mom and dad spent the entire week around Christmas with me, I got candy and presents, and we had this huge meal. My dad would always take a nap with me after we washed dishes. He always pretended that we were going to watch a movie and that neither of us would sleep, but I always knew what was really happening. Then my mom died and it was like everything was different but Christmas. My mom wasn’t there anymore, but my dad was always there to take off work and give me all the sugar I could handle and give me whatever presents I wanted. Christmas is all about family for me.” Kurt took a breath, not looking away from the fire the entire time he spoke. “I just wanted this Christmas to be perfect. The final family holiday. I know that both Finn and I will be back next year, but it won’t be the same. We’ll be preoccupied with our friends back at school and recovering from finals and we won’t really be here the same way we are this year.”

“Are you scared?”

“Of going away?” Kurt asked finally looking away from the flames.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not scared of going to New York and finding my place there, I’m scared of losing my place here. I’m scared that all the shit I had to go through in this place will make me forget that this is where my mom was and where my dad is. I’m scared that I won’t remember how great all of you were.” Kurt says and Puck is suddenly the one feeling vulnerable. He’s never had anyone talk to him like this. He’s never had anyone tell him secrets like this, deep personal secrets that really, really matter. He feels responsible for his reaction, like what he says to Kurt now will affect Kurt. He’s never really had practice with being trusted with someone like this, and he doesn’t know how Kurt is doing it so easily. He doesn’t know how Kurt is doing it with  _him_.

Somehow, as he’s trying to figure out just what to say, Kurt kisses him.

And somehow, he stops trying to figure it out and just kisses back.

Kurt is rough. Much rougher than Puck expected him to be. Puck expected him to be timid and shy. He’s had a boyfriend before though, so Puck should have known better than that. Puck tries to give as good as he’s getting, but Kurt is kissing so fast and hard. It’s almost like he’s scared that it could all end in a second and he has to get all that he can right then and right there. Puck grabs Kurt’s waist and pulls him closer knocking over the hot chocolate that Puck had never picked up from the floor. Puck notices it, but he’s not really in any position to do anything about it right now. Kurt is less desperate now, and as he drags his mouth to Puck’s left ear, he grabs a hold of Puck as well.

“Kurt?” Puck manages to drag out, he’s really not sure how as Kurt is practically in his laps and sucking on his earlobe like it’s made of ambrosia.

“Noah?” Kurt answers, breathing the name into Puck’s ear like a moan.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re making out in front of the fire, then if you agree we’re going to take our clothes off and enjoy the rest of the time we have alone in a more intimate fashion. I always wanted my first time to be in front of a roaring fireplace.” Kurt breathes, latching himself onto Puck’s neck this time, forgetting the ear he was so enraptured with previously.

“First Time?” Puck’s blood runs a little cold at the idea Kurt giving up something he’s been pretty vocal about being so important.

“Yeah.” Kurt answers pulling away more fully from Puck, “I know that I trust you, that I like you, that I find you sexually attractive and I know that I’m ready, I thought I’d need more. I know now that I don’t.”

Puck can think of a million reasons not to do this. All of them are kind of bullshit though, because he likes Kurt, he wants to have sex with Kurt and he trusts Kurt. He trusts Kurt to know what is a good idea and what he wants. If Kurt wants to have sex and he wants to have sex, does Puck really need more than that?

“Do you want to?” Now of course is the time that Kurt would look shy. Once he’s asking something of Puck that has never felt this hard to give before.

Puck wants to give it though. What happens after will color their perception of the experience itself, but whatever happens after will happen after and right now he wants to share this with Kurt.

And if he asks Kurt out after they have sex? Well, Puck has never been known to do things conventionally anyway.

“Yeah, I do.” 


End file.
